


the fallen angel and his graceful wings

by TheAwkwardLadyJay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, because she's amazing and i love her, darkjack, i haven't written these two in a while and that is a sin, this was totally because of gg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardLadyJay/pseuds/TheAwkwardLadyJay
Summary: Nothing but pure fluff with Dark and Jack. Pancakes may also be involved.





	the fallen angel and his graceful wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> This is a continuation of a prompt I got on tumblr from voidskelly. I loved it so much that I needed to continue it and so this was born. It's super sweet and fluffy and just overall Darkjack goodness.
> 
> Hope you guys, enjoy!

Jack blinked open his eyes, becoming aware of the warm body pressed against him. He stretched and rolled over, bleary eyes tracing the striking features of his lover, the straight nose and strong jawline and the soft angle of his eyes. He gently brushed a stray piece of black hair from the beautiful man’s face and lowered a gentle kiss against his temple, whispering quietly against the soft skin, “I love you, my fallen angel.”

Dark stirred, burrowing further into the pillow with a grumble. Jack snickered and lowered back down to curl against Dark’s chest but the other man grumbled again and pushed him away. “You woke me up on my day off. No cuddles for you.”

“Aw, come on, Darky. I was just expressing my love. I at least deserve cuddles for that, don’t I?” Jack whined, holding back a grin.

Dark peeked one eye open and glared at him, the look ruined by his lip twitching upward slightly. “You get a thirty-minute penalty for waking me up.” He flipped over and buried his head under the blankets, his breathing quickly returning to the slow rhythm of sleep.

Jack huffed in amusement. Sleepy Dark was nearly impossible to deal with but he was adorable with a bedhead and a half-hearted scowl on his face. A soft warmth filled Jack at the thought. He hadn’t seen Dark like that in a long time. The man was always busy with his work, filling out paperwork and bossing people around. He usually woke hours before Jack and returned shortly before dinner. It made mornings like this rare and far between. So Jack was going to make the most of it.

He hopped out of bed and wandered into the kitchen, shivering when he stepped on the cold tile. Goosebumps traveled up and down his arms and he briefly regretted not bringing a blanket with him. But he would warm up soon enough.

He gathered everything he was going to need with a practiced hand, plugging the skillet in so it could begin to warm. He barely had to pay attention as he mixed ingredients, the old recipe worn and familiar in his mind. It was Dark’s favorite, a pancake recipe he had learned from an old friend. Jack made it whenever he had the chance.

He had nearly finished cooking all the batter, only three pancakes left to slowly bubble on the skillet when Dark wandered in. He sidled up behind Jack and wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist, tucking his chin against Jack’s neck. “Good morning, darling.”

Jack leaned against him, ignoring the way his bed shirt wrinkled against his spine. “I thought you would sleep for a little longer. At least give me time to make dessert.”

Soft lips dragged against his neck and he blushed. “I was hungry. And lonely. Your penalty is officially lifted.”

Jack giggled and carefully lifted the pancakes onto a plate before turning around, leaning against the counter and placing his hands on Dark’s bare shoulders. He was going to say something back, something snarky and bound to make the larger man roll his eyes but the sight of Dark, still half asleep with hair falling loosely to frame his face and a look in his eye that Jack had seen so many times but could never get enough of, caught him off guard. He just stared at him for a minute, appreciating everything that life had kindly given to him.

Dark stared back, his brows drawing together slightly. “What are you thinking, love?”

The nickname, something so simple yet so meaningful, sent chills down Jack’s spine. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Dark’s neck, pulling him closer and whispering, “I’m thinking about how beautiful you are. How lucky I am to have you.” He leaned ever closer, their lips now just a breadth away. “How much I love you,” he breathed before leaning in that little bit more and pressing their lips together.

It was a short kiss, a tender thing that spoke of nothing but love. Jack pulled away first, meeting Dark’s eyes with a soft smile before laying his head against Dark’s shoulder, lowering his arms to wrap around his waist, mirroring Dark’s hold on him.

Dark rested a cheek on Jack’s head, letting out a quiet, content hum before speaking, his voice barely above a whisper, as if he didn’t want to break the silence quite yet, “If I’m your fallen angel, then you must be my wings.”

Jack pulled away just far enough to look at him quizzically. “How do you figure?”

Dark smiled gently at him, placing a hand against his cheek, his thumb gently brushing along the soft skin. “You lift me up and make me a better person. My days are bearable knowing that when I return home I’ll get to see you. My life was so gray before, the same monotony day after day. And then I found you and I saw the sun, finally.”

Jack’s head returned to Dark’s shoulder, a content smile on his face He squeezed Dark’s waist slightly and nuzzled into his shoulder happily.

Dark pressed a soft kiss against his clover locks, his fingers tracing fond shapes into his lower back. “You gave me the sky when all I knew was the cold ground beneath my feet. You are the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me and I will never stop loving you.”

The pancakes slowly grew cold beside them but they didn’t mind. They had each other and that was all they would ever need.


End file.
